A conventional lamp light string set in a Christmas light string includes a lamp bulb, a lamp base, a lamp holder, multiple electrical conductors, receptacles or flasher control, wherein the electrical conductors can be single, double or more than two conductors wound into an electrical circuit. The distributed conductors can be formed in one, two or more than two electrical conductors, such as the FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,387, and the FIGS. 1 and 2 of the prior art in this case. In general, the electrical conductors are to be wound in the trees. This is troublesome and monotonous. Further, such kind of work has been used for several years. The present invention is an improvement in the defects of the conventional products. The present invention uses artificial trunks and branches of the tree to make the decorative light strings along with the electrical connectors wound on the trees, so that the decorative light strings and branches of trees form a shape that obtains a decorative effect.